


Sweet Red Wine

by Atma



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Cutting, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, F/F, Fight Sex, Gore, Guro, Guts/Organs, Rough Sex, Self-Cannibalism, Trigger Warning: Everything, Violent Sex, Weapon Sex, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouko and Sayaka waltz in a bloody way only warriors know. Extreme guro kink fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic - Written in July 2012 for Kink Bingo. Ported over from Dreamwidth.

Their waltz begins not with hand held or bodies pressed together, nor do they begin their torrid spiral downwards to lovemaking with sweet whispers and flushed faces.

It begins with the sound of a cutlass leaving its scabbard and its tip clashing to the head of her lovers' spear. Both glean in the flickering lamps of the alleyway, the stars and moon guiding them as the edges of the blades scraped together sharply, testing how keen they were by sending a few sparks scattering off in wayward directions. Their eyes narrow, looking first at how razor-thin they decided to make their weapons, then up a bit to the others' bosom to watch it rise and drop slowly with each breath, then resting firmly in a steeled gaze.

Kyouko's eyes reflected a drive and passion as red as her dress. Sayaka's pierced with a coolness and assurance as icy as her cape. They'd already forgone gentleness and proceeded to violate and fuck the body they now gazed on, faces rapt with eagerness as their weapons began to shake with excitement. Sayaka dipped the end of her sword down just a bit to the side to let Kyouko have a clear path through, the head of her spear jutting forth with an unrivaled quickness, gashing the right cheek of the swordswoman open.

A chunk of skin tore off, exposing a deep, stinging, throbbing wound run fresh with crimson stain. Sayaka grinned, her eyes lightning up a bit as she felt that spear gash at her, lifting her free hand up to turn her white glove red, flicking a few thick drops of her own blood onto Kyouko's chest, watching it splatter and cling to her. Her thumb ran across her own tongue, sucking some of it off and letting it trickle slow off her smiling lips. Copper and steel wafted through her nose and clouded her taste as her own vitals seeped back into her and on her, using what was left to paint a target on her left shoulder.

Her chest now sticky and heaving with excited breath, Kyouko palmed the blood off her dress and lapped it up. Not a drop wasted with her, ever. Sayaka was so delicious, so bloody and meaty, the tiny bits of skin that came with the vitals she was given more succulent than the rarest and pinkest of meats. She would have more, in her and on her, before sun rose. Eyes on the crudely made targeting point, she twirled her spear into her hands, the shaft of it rubbing up against the folds of her clothed cunt and positioned as if it was jutting from her slit itself. With that, she laughed and thrust forth, a fanged smile on her face as she tore through the bone and muscle attaching her lover's arm to her body, letting it barely hang off a bit of joint and tissue. Gore poured forth onto her face, clinging to her hair, running off her eyelashes and lips. Everything smelled warm, like steel and fire, like life and death itself all messy and shattered like the bone that splintered from impacting her spear.

Sayaka let her left arm hang off, pouring and leaking down her own body, picking up her cutlass with her stained right hand and cut clean and horizontal across the collar of her lover, making sure it clung in deep and sliced a good bit of flesh off in one clean strip, twirling it around the tip of her weapon and raising it to Kyouko's mouth. The girl in red kept her fangs clasped tight, prompting the swordswoman to shove her sword in it anyways, cutting her mouth and tongue in ribbons, forcing her own meat down her gullet. She so did love to eat, and being made to gorge and grow fat on her own tissue always made her slit soak and tighten. Kyouko didn't know what she got off on more; the cruel, twisted smile Sayaka gave while doing it or the cold, hardened steel forced into her mouth. She had not time to decide, however, as Sayaka made her way onto the spear, rubbing her own clothed cunt against it, letting the edge cut her robes open as she straddled the shaft alongside Kyouko, putting her good arm around the back of her head and forcing a kiss on her, drinking deeply of their mixed blood and letting it run red down her neck.

Their lips locked as they choked and spewed blood on the others' face, Sayaka tonguing the remnants of Kyouko's mouth, prompting the girl in red to bite down on the swordswoman's tongue and devour it, causing a torrent of red to seep down onto their clothes and soaking through them until their skin was painted with it. Sayaka screamed not, just smiling messily and running her sword's cold, steely guard against her lover's breasts, the coolness of the metal making her nipples stick up pert. Kyouko took what was left of her own tongue and licked her lips, taunting, rubbing her own stomach to signal how satisfying the taste of the other girl was, filling her good. She gripped her spear and rode it up and down, vibrating it against both of their slits as she took a deep breath, inhaling the sickly smell that now stuck to the air. Fuck, how wet was it getting her? Her mind was beginning to blur a bit, thinking only of getting off. Like all other things, though, she'd turn it into a contest. Whoever screamed and came first lost the duel.

With that in mind, she pulled her spear back, the corner of the blade drifting ever closer to Sayaka's eager slit, their mouths intertwining again and getting drunk off each others' claret. The swordswoman edged closer to the blade on purpose, letting it cut between her cunt and her thigh, the blood streaming down the spear and soaking Kyouko's pants, mixing with her juices and warming her loins oh so lovingly. With sword in hand, Sayaka cut her lover's top off, leading into another sweeping cut and slicing her just above her clit, shaving a few hairs off and exposing her for her leering eyes to take in. Her hairs were red, like her dress and like their blood. Red. Delicious, intoxicating, she threw Kyouko off and sat on top of her, putting her spear upright for her to rub her ass and slit bloody on. A sword needs a scabbard, though, and Sayaka eagerly took the tip of her blade and jammed it up the other girl's slit with pride, twisting it so it would vibrate and fuck her cruelly until the entire blade was stained as their clothing and their souls.

After getting dangerously close to messy, wet orgasm, Kyouko decided she had enough losing, kicking Sayaka full force in her tits and taking her spear back, panting and drooling down herself. Things were close, and even with their powers, they wouldn't last much longer if they didn't end this and heal themselves. A mighty roar came from her stomach as she took the sword out of her cunt and used it to pin Sayaka to a nearby wall, piercing her right shoulder and kicking her in the bloody cunt a few times for good measure. She set the shaft of her spear to frot against her clit and tickle it, the hood as red as the gore that painted them both. The two merely exchanged wide, toothy smiles, faces flush with arousal. A clear leaking left the swordswoman's slit, indicating she too, was close. Her eyes reflected not pain, but a desire to be violated. They taunted and teased, what was left of her strength used to bring herself closer against the spear, almost daring Kyouko to finish her before she could rob her of that chance and cum herself.

You can bet that it worked. In a fury, the other girl took her weapon back, pointing the spear's tip to Sayaka's stomach and making quick, light cuts, carving out her guts slowly and making sure to get as close to the gem that lay around her belly button without damaging it. She'd obviously been practicing on someone or something; everything was professionally sliced and not a bit happened to the gem. Each cut brought a flick of flesh and blood off as the end of the shaft tapped against her eager slit, fucking herself bloodier as she panted and scoffed with each move. Sayaka shook with exhaustion, but showed it not, only giving a sadistic, determined look as she felt one last deep cut run across her stomach, making her organs fall freely to the ground. They hung from her like ornaments, smelling rancid almost, making their owner snort hard and long over and over to suppress her desire to scream and therefore lose.

Kyouko could smell it. She dropped her weapon and walked over, placing a hand in that pile of delicious, bloody, warm meat and plucked a bite out for herself, making her smile as she kissed the ragged Swordswoman, her other hand knuckling her clit hard and quick until she could feel her hips and cunt burst. The hammering against her own hips and hand, the juices that emptied from her; it was all too good. Sayaka gave in and let out a loud moan, echoing into the stars and darkness itself, and only then would Kyouko let herself join her in bloody, orgasmic bliss, her eyes rolling back as she thrust back, cumming with a look of utter satisfaction about her.

These sick, twisted fuck-duels her and Sayaka had always made her cum the best, but they had to be careful how often they did it, lest they wasted all their energy playing and making a mess and transform rather than do their work properly. It wasn't every day they could let their slits burst forth merely because they gorged on each others' flesh, after all. But when they did happen, they always made sure to go all out. It was no fun otherwise. If the alleyway didn't look like a mass murder scene afterward, they did it wrong. Their lives were violent and bloody, and the minded not bringing it into their lovemaking, were one to use a term as kind as that for this gory waltz they performed.

“You lose. You owe me breakfast.” Kyouko said with a smile.

By dawn, the two had healed up, taking the time to make sure everything was back where it should be and their flesh whole enough that they'd not suspect a thing. They'd down a witch or two on the way to the restaurant, cleansing their gems from all the fun they had. Sayaka was always reluctant to lose those duels; the bill was always insane with how much her fatass girlfriend ate.

The smile she gave while eating though made it worth it, syrup trickling sticky off the corners of her mouth just like blood was not long ago. They'd gorge again soon, clashing and cutting and cumming as only warriors could.


End file.
